


Fluff

by rex_sun



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_sun/pseuds/rex_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Pointless fluff to brighten your day, folks.

"Say again?" Lelouch asks, frozen in the doorway.

Milly grins at him. When she twitches her hips, her long black tail, held up with a wire, swings from one side to the other. Lelouch looks around the council room, and it turns out that everyone is back in costume.

"Why," Lelouch asks through gritted teeth, "are we doing Cat Festival again."

"Because Arthur is a girl," Milly says simply, batting her paw—her glove in his direction.

"And?"

"And she wasn't, as we previously assumed, fat because everyone got their responsibilities mixed up and fed her too much."

"...and?" Lelouch asks, almost too afraid to.

"Lelouch, kittens!" Suzaku squeals, positively squeals, popping up beside him while wearing that stupid blue suit (that looks more like a bear than a cat, in Lelouch's opinion) and grinning like he's made of sunshine and butterflies.

But Suzaku looks so—so—

adorable.

And the student council seems to agree: everyone is looking at him fondly, like looking at a small child that belongs to someone else that you must admire from afar and not run up and hug, no matter how much you want to.

It's... rather disturbing.

"Lelouch~ come look~"

Suzaku grabs hold of Lelouch's hand and drags him to the other side of the student council room, where Arthur is laying in a nest—made of the curtain and chair cushions, the little monster!—and six tiny, mewling little kittens are squirming all around her.

"I wanna hold them," Suzaku says with a forlorn sigh. "But Arthur won't let me near them..."

Lelouch rolls his eyes and reaches into the nest. As always, even while pregnant or defending her newborns, Arthur merely licks Lelouch's hand as he gently picks up a kitten. Suzaku gasps in wonder and envy. Out of sight of Arthur, Lelouch hands the struggling newborn off to Suzaku, who shakes with joy and snuggles the tiny thing into the hollow of his neck. Surrounded by Suzaku's warmth, the kitten settles down and grunts.

Suzaku has to bite his lip to keep the high-pitched squeal of joy inside. Lelouch sets up a sort of bus line for kittens, picking out more and more and settling them with Suzaku, who falls to his back and lets them wiggle and crawl all over him.

Lelouch leaves the last one with Arthur so that the cat won't come running and hissing. The last kitten is placed within Suzaku's hood.

"Thank you, Lelouch, thank you~!"

The kittens nibble and lick Suzaku's face and fingers, snuggle inside his armpit and hood for warmth. Suzaku struggles to keep still, but eventually flails his legs in glee.

Lelouch admires his handiwork—and so does Milly, with a camera.

"This should be on the cover of a magazine. Or a calendar. Something!"

Lelouch agrees—up until the point he is dragged off to get into costume. Sigh.


End file.
